


Missing

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Memory Charms, Memory Loss, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Marcus and Katie should be happy with the way things are going in their lives . But something seems to be missing.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheSlytherinCabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinCabal/pseuds/TheSlytherinCabal) in the [DBQ2018Round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2018Round1) collection. 



> [Music:](https://open.spotify.com/user/12167236264/playlist/2dejDfFONb9cXjwOuLNbQb?si=HpmyjnCRTgCxkKyBH-gJkw) Missing You by John Waite, Missing London by lostboycrew, Sometthing's Missing by John Mayer, Back of Your Head by Balance and Company
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/43766004291/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/43766110341/in/dateposted-public/)

Something was missing. Marcus knew he should be enjoying his time on the pitch. He was playing professional Quidditch for his favorite team and making a good name for himself. He had everything he had ever wanted, except …

Someone was missing. Katie knew she should be enjoying the quiet of the afternoon. She was at home recovering from a knee injury, but would be returning to the pitch soon. She had everything she needed, except …

Marcus watched the quaffle fly. His team was moving around the pitch just like they had planned. He watched Goyle aim a bludger for Angelina as he flew past him to make a shot at a goal. They were up by two goals and the snitch should be out soon. His game plan was working. So, why did he feel so lost?

Katie listened to the play by play. Her team was struggling but they were making a comeback. Alicia was chasing down the quaffle and she could almost see the robes flapping in the wind. The team was only down by a goal now and Ginny had the snitch in her sights. Her team was almost there. So, why did she feel so scared?

Everyone was screaming. Marcus knew they had the game won from the crowd. He just had to keep the quaffle away from Angelina until Terence beat Potter to the snitch. He was right where he wanted to be, except ...

Everyone was quiet. Katie knew they had lost the game by the shock in Lee’s voice. She just knew they were going to win until that bludger forced Ginny to swerve and let Terence get the snitch. She thought she was right where she wanted to be, except …

Marcus looked around the locker room. His team had come out the victor and he was ready to celebrate. Oliver had congratulated him on his late game goal and he was ready to talk strategies for the next game. The team was going to The Leaky Cauldron to celebrate. Everyone should celebrate a victory, especially when you beat your greatest rival by ten points and the catch of a snitch. So, why did this victory seem so hollow?

Katie looked around her sitting room. Her team had come so close to winning and she was ready to get back on the pitch. Angelina would be sending her a message soon to complain about a certain keeper and his ability to make her miss the hoops. The team would be heading to The Leaky Cauldron to drown their sorrows. Everyone needed a moment to drown their sorrows, but there were other games to plan for. So, why did this loss seem so devastating?

He felt hollow. Marcus knew he should be enjoying this victory celebration. He had friends that cheered for him and his teammates counted on him. He was where he wanted to be, except …

She felt lost. Katie knew she should be enjoying the sensation of walking out of the Healer’s office on her own two feet with no crutches. She was cleared to return to the pitch and her teammates were waiting for her. She was where she wanted to be, except …

Marcus looked across the park. He knew there was a reason why he walked this part of the park every day. Each time he thought he found the reason, it faded away. It was like the fog that London was known for had taken up a permanent place in his brain. He was frustrated and it was starting to affect his game. Oliver had almost knocked him off his broom at practice today because he was thinking about the park instead of play they were supposed to be running. There should be a way to clear the fog in his head, shouldn’t there?

Katie looked out across the pitch. She knew there was a reason why she looked forward to the end of practice everyday. Each time she stared across the pitch, she caught glimpses of wisp of memories. Angelina had tugged her hair to catch her attention and drag her into the locker room after practice today because she had spent a half hour staring into space. There should be a way to catch those wisps of memories, shouldn’t there?

Sleep was not coming. Marcus tossed and turned in his big bed. His body was exhausted from his post-practice workout. His mind was spinning. If he went to sleep, he was only going to wake up in a sweat, hard as a rock, chasing kisses from a woman in the fog. He knew his bed should not hold only him, except …

Sleep was not a given. Katie laid in her soft bed and prayed for relief. Her body was drained from practice and physical therapy. Her mind was haunted by the smell of him.If she did fall asleep, he was waiting for her, kissing her until she wanted to explode, only to wake up still aching. She knew her bed should not hold only her, except…

Marcus watched her move across the floor. There was something familiar about the way her hair flowed down her back, like a lost piece of a puzzle. He was supposed to be meeting Oliver for a pint and a conversation. He could no longer hide the fact that he was not sleeping. His team mates were worried and he had an appointment with the Healer in the morning. The healer could find out why he was losing his mind, couldn’t she?

Katie watched him move away from the door. There was something about his face that drew her attention, like a moth to a flame. She was supposed to be meeting Angelina for dinner and a discussion. She could not longer face her empty bed and the man that haunted her dreams. Her friends were beginning to ask questions about her weight loss and she was hoping the her appointment tomorrow would have the answers. The Healer could find out why she was losing her mind, couldn’t she?

Oliver was up to something. Marcus had learned to watch his body language on the pitch and in the bar. He did not know what his friend had done, but Oliver was looking guilty. Marcus followed him to a table at the back of The Three Broomsticks. Oliver motioned for him to sit and started to speak. ”Marc, I’m sorry. I thought it would help …”

Angelina could not look her in the eye. Katie was an expert on when her best friend was hiding something and this was something big. That would be enough to make her friend so nervous, but Angelina looked worried. Katie tried to talk to her as they walked to a table at the back of the Three Broomsticks, but was met with silence. Angelina sat her down beside a very confused but handsome man she felt like she should recognize. “Katie, I’m sorry. I thought it would help …”

Answers came in strange flashes. Marcus looked at the confused beauty sitting beside him. He could hear Oliver and his girlfriend trying to explain something. He didn’t care. There was something familiar about the woman sitting beside him, like a dream come to life. If he touched her, would she be real this time?

Words drifted by in quiet whispers. As Katie watched the handsome stranger sitting beside her, she could her Angelina trying to explain her reasoning, saying she felt she had no choice. She could care less. There was something about the man leaning towards her. Could a stranger smell like a dream? If she let him touch her, would he be real this time?

The flash of light as Marcus touched Kaie blinded the four people in the back corner of The Three Broomsticks. Memories rushed back and Oliver and Angelina waited for the explosion. Waited for Marcus and Katie to figure out what had been going on for the last few weeks. They had been warned before they had cast the joint _Oblivate_ spell on their friends that this could happen. Oliver took Angelina’s hand and stepped back from the startled couple. “Well, we will just be going …”

“Hold it right there, Wood,” Marcus growled as he touched Katies tear streaked face. “Give me a good reason not to pound you at practice.”

“You were both hurting and we thought...” Angelina started to answer.

“That if we could not remember then we would move on,” Katie stated as she laid her head on Marcus’ shoulder. “Just because we had a fight and he was worried over how I got hurt did not mean I wanted to forget him.”

“Thank you for trying,” Marcus took a deep breath to try to control his temper. “But I think I need to speak to my fiancee about being more careful on her broom.”

“And I need to talk to my fiance about his temper,” Katie turned her head to kiss Marcus’ jaw. “And then I need to take him home and show him just how well I handle a broom.”


End file.
